


Only You

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting a bar, Cas realizes that you're the only one he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

            You laughed quietly at the confused angel sitting across from you. Leaning back into the booth, you took another sip of your beer as Dean encouraged Cas to go and talk to some random girl who had been stealing glances at your companions all evening.

            “Just go up and say something smooth, who knows, you might get lucky.” Dean said. You rolled your eyes. Cas was a strange mysterious force that intrigued you to no end. You had been attracted to him from the moment you met him, but hadn’t really said or done anything about it. His normally strong blue eyes were filled with concern and confusion.

            “Don’t let Dean make you do anything you don’t want to do, Cas.” You offered him a small smile. He relaxed slightly and when Dean realized Cas wasn’t going to make a move, he pulled himself from the booth and struck up a conversation with the girl. Amused, you watched, not noticing that Cas never looked away from you.

            Cas was quiet the rest of the night. You and Sam joked lightly, mostly at the expense of Dean who had left with the girl. When the three of you had decided you were ready to head back to the motel, Cas flew you both back seeing as Dean had left in the Impala. Sam wished you goodnight and you let yourself into your room.

            You dropped to the bed and released a long sigh. You kicked off your boots and nearly fell asleep fully dressed. Groaning, you pulled yourself up off the bed and found your bag where you dropped it by the door and dug around in it until you found some clean pajamas. You stumbled slightly in the dark to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Once you were clean, you felt better and ready to collapse on the bed. You dried off and pulled your pajamas on – shorts and a shirt you stole from either Sam or Dean, you weren’t sure. You opened the bathroom door and released the cloud of steam into the room. You jerked to a stop when you stepped out. You could barely make out a figure in the darkness.

            “Cas?” You flipped on a lamp. The angel looked at you with the same intensity that you noticed was missing at the bar.

            “Y/N,” He said.

            “Is everything okay?” He nodded. You moved and sat down on the bed.

            “Okay then. Is there something I can help you with?” He nodded and stepped toward you until his knees were bumping yours. Your eyes slowly moved up the length of his body settling on his clear blue eyes. He reached out and pushed a section of wet hair away from your face. His hand was warm and comforting.

            “I don’t want to – how did Dean put it – “get lucky” with some person from a bar.” He whispered. He moved and situated himself between your legs.

            “I only want you, Y/N.” His hand moved down and cupped your face gently.

            “Please tell me you want me.” He breathed. You moved so that you sat up on your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck.

            “Only you.” You whispered and gently pressed your lips to his. Cas’ arm wrapped around your back, pulling you closer to him. You twisted around guiding him to the bed and you moved so you were straddling him. For someone with limited experience, Cas moved perfectly against you. You pushed his heavy trench coat off of him. You tugged on his tie, pulling it off easily as he shrugged out of his suit coat. You pulled away from him

            “Only one layer, you’re practically naked.” You joked. He leaned in closer to you.

            “Want to be completely – both of us.” He muttered quietly. You grinned slightly.

            “Your wish is my command, angel.” His hands pushed up your shirt as you started unbuttoning his white shirt. You kissed him briefly as he shrugged it off and you broke apart when he tugged the stolen t-shirt off of you. He moved so you could unbutton his dress pants and tug them off. Cas flipped you quickly so you were lying on your back, his arms holding him up as he hovered above your face. His bright blue eyes taking in every detail of your face. You reached around his head and twisted your fingers into his inky hair.

            “Kiss me.” You whispered. He leaned in close, his lips barely brushing yours.

            “Only you.” He breathed. “In all of eternity, only you.” He kissed you deeply. You could feel power radiating from him, all of his strength, all of his grace. He shifted his weight and reached down between you. Gently, he tugged off your shorts leaving you just in your panties, which he quickly removed. He sat back, his eyes roaming your body before jumping back to your face.

            “You are so beautiful.” He leaned down and whispered into your ear. He pulled you up to kiss you again.

            “Your body, your soul, everything about you is so beautiful.” You let your hands travel across his chest.

            “Cas,” you whispered. He pressed his lips to yours again exploring your mouth, his hands exploring your body.

            “Cas, I want you.” You moaned quietly. He pressed his forehead to yours.

            “You’ve always had me.” He muttered as you reached down to push his boxers off of him.

            “Yes, but I want you.” You muttered as you pressed kisses against his neck.

            “I want to mark you as mine.” You muttered as you sucked a dark mark against the pale skin of his neck. You felt Cas laugh quietly.

            “I’m yours.” He whispered. You felt him shift above you as he lined himself up with you. He slipped into you. You gasped as he pushed gently until he was fully seated inside you. He stayed for a moment as you both adjusted to the feeling of being impossibly close to each other.

            “I don’t have a lot of experience with this.” Cas whispered. You looked deep into his eyes that were haunted with concern. You cupped his face and pushed his hair back.

            “Experience isn’t what’s important. You and me, together – that’s what’s important.” He smiled slightly and kissed you gently.

            “Only you.” You whispered. “Only me. That’s what’s important.” Slowly, Cas began to move in you, pushing in and out. You gasped as his every movement hit you perfectly as if he was made for you. You were moaning each others names as you both rolled slowly to your climax. You reached down and rubbed your clit as you felt the two of you coming close. Together, you came. It wasn’t fast or hard or rushed, but slowly you fell.

            You lay together, arms wrapped around each other. You reached down and grabbed your discarded shorts and t-shirt; you’d worry about the mess in the morning. Cas did the same with his boxers before the two of you curled up against each other. You laid your head against his chest as he held you close.

            “Y/N,” He muttered. You hummed in response.

            “I think I love you.” You lifted your head and looked up at him.

            “I don’t fully understand human emotions yet, but I love you.” He said. You gently pushed the hair from his face.

            “I don’t always understand human emotions either, but I love you, too.” Cas smiled.

            “Only you, Y/N. Only you.”


End file.
